workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/Notes (PJO/GOT CO)
Timeline *234 AL: Tywin Lannister, eldest son of Tytos Lannister, is born. *236 AL: The heir to House Lannister dies in the fourth rebellion, leaving his younger brother as next in line: inexperienced third son Tytos Lannister, who succeeds their father upon his death in 244 AL. For the next 13 years, Tytos's weak rule greatly diminishes Lannister power and reduces them to a laughingstock. The Westerlands fall into chaos as a result, even meriting several military interventions from King Aegon V, but to no avail. House Reyne comes to rival House Lannister as the real power in the Westerlands. Early 259 AL: Perseus Jackson arrives in Westeros, Westerlands and begins the creation of a chosen vessel. *260 AL: Apollos Lannister, Heir to the Westerlands and Future Warden of the West. The chosen vessal of Perseus Jackson, who desired the most advantageous birth for his next life. *262 AL: Tywin Lannister's wife Joanna Lannister gives birth to twins, Cersei and Jaime. *263 AL: Eddard Stark is born. *266 AL: Tywin Lannister's wife Joanna dies giving birth to their third and final child, a stunted dwarf named Tyrion. By this time Apollos had proven himself smarter than most grown men, including his own father, and had it recognized by the Maesters themselves. Apollos began learning from the Maesters, Tywins chosen tutors, and Tywin himself. He would eventually surpass them all, by his twentieth year. Apollos had begun telepathically suggesting for couples to produce more children; for his eventual army, navy, and air-force. *270 AL: Began tutoring Tyrion extensively. Apollos had quickly mastered the many skills of the Maesters, and was already expanding his families power. *275 AL: Apollos Lannister marries a sixth cousin, and continues Lannister prosperity, even discovering more gold and silver mines and other resources. At his wedding, Apollos cows the Mad King Aerys II, and befriends Prince Rhaegar. Copies the combined skill of the Kingsguard. Family wealth increased by 60% and wisely invested in alcohol, beverages, technology, and countless other useful business/economic interests. *276 AL: Apollos first born son, Alexander is born. *276 AL: Princess Arianne Martell is born to Prince Doran Martell and Lady Mellario of Norvos. *277 AL: Apollos second son, Percival is born. *278 AL: Apollos third child, a daughter, Bethany, is born. *279 AL: Tywin resigns as Hand to the King, and Apollos continues his search for more Valyrian Steel weaponry, having already reclaimed Brightroar and his longsword Destroyer, Apollos had increased the family wealth by sixty percent. Jaime joins the Kingsguard. The population boom had begun taking visible effect. *280 AL: Rhaegar allegedly kidnaps Lyanna against her will and disappears with her. Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon impulsively rides to King's Landing and demands justice but instead King Aerys has both him and his father Lord Rickard arrested and brutally executed. *By this time his wife, Elizabeth, had died giving birth, to his fourth child. Apollos' daughter was named Elizabeth in his newly deceased wifes honor. 280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. :Apollos saves Tysha from Tywin and sends her to his allies for safety, with Tyrion aware. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. Apollos discreetly retrieves Rhaegar's body and places it under stasis for his family to tend too. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys and his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. Percy uses his immense resources and influences and sends them to Essos, even saving Rhaella's life. They went to Braavos to await Apollos. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". Percy created a copy of himself and saved Elia Martell and Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, spiriting them away to Dorne, ahead of time. They eventually went to Essos to join the remaining Targaryens. *Apollos was granted a boon by King Baratheon: "If any attack me or mine, then I would like to keep what I or my people seize or conquer in retaliation, without reprisal; and that you never bestow a boon like this onto any other." *281 AL: Aegon Targaryen/Jon Snow, was born to Lyanna Stark, who died; joining her husband, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in death. Lord Eddard Stark raised him as his bastard. :Apollos continued amassing treasures in his secret vaults and invested in the rebuild of King's Landing. Apollos hatches his dragon using a rapist as part of the ritual. This secret weapon would eventually aid him greatly, and his dragon would be older, larger, and much more powerful. The dragon was named Velaryon, after his distant ancester. *Apollos planted Weirwood and Ironwood trees in the Westerlands, the Weirwoods in secret. He secretly learned this from the "Children" of the Forest. King Roberts Reign *282 AL: Daemon and Aethon Targaryen were born to Apollos and Rhaella. *282 AL: Hadrian, son of Apollos was born. Late 282 AL: Queen Cersei Lannister gives birth to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. :Rebuild of King's Landing completed, House Lannister invested in it, and ready to collect the returns on the investments. Flea Bottom was replaced and essentially rebuilt to allow for great expansion by using apartments. *Margaery Tyrell is born. *283 AL: Myrcella Baratheon is born. Apollos sends dragon eggs and horns to the Targaryens. *284 AL: Tommen Baratheon is born. **William Lannister is born. *285 AL: Sansa Stark is born. *286 AL: Alistair Lannister is born. *287 AL: Arya Stark is born. House Lannister begins seeing large returns in investments, and Apollos had more than doubled the family wealth. *288 AL: Bran Stark is born. **Arthur Lannister is born and his second wife died in child birth, really a suicide due to having seen that Apollos loved being a father to an unhealthy extent. Secretly, he kept trying to replace his children lost in his home universe without realizing that. *289 AL: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several weeks of furious fighting in the Westerlands, Apollos' forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle, all men and boys were put to the sword. Women were seized as spoils of war and used in Apollos' diabolical breeding program. Apollos was praised for saving the Lannister fleet and gradually seizing most of the Iron Fleet and naval force. Apollos acheived this major victory with only the people and resources available to him and the Islands became Lannister property. Lannisters become the Seven Kingdoms dominant naval power, and the Ironborn dogma was purged from the world; as was all Greyjoy men. *A LOT of Ironborn men were given to Qyburn for his studies that would eventually advance anatomy, biology, and healing greatly. Lannister family wealth quadrupled. Apollos planted weirwood trees on the islands. 298 AL *Apollos and his family journey to Winterfell, Apollos to discuss a massive canal project. He and Ned both agree and he gains permission to build it. Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen is informed of his true parentage and agrees to join the Targaryens and accepted the gifts given to him. Apollos took Jon to the Olympus refuge in Essos. **Apollos and his children are with the Starks when the royal party arrives, Apollos bonds with his family, searches for Tyrion, and convinces Tommen to lose his virginity to Ros. Apollos formed a plan to steal money from Baelish and destroy his businesses and holdings with regulations and character assassination. Apollos exposes Baelish's secrets, points others at him, and claims he has spies around Baelish to cause him to create openings by killing his supporters and to create dissent in his ranks. Apollos catches Cersei and Jaime together and whips Jaime with a belt, leading to a revenge attempt by Cersei and a desire to change for the better for Jaime. Ned and Catelyn discuss the betrothal and what Apollos said, and Ned says that Arya will get the deciding choice on the betrothal. Catelyn writes Lysa Arryn a letter to inform her of what Apollos was saying and of his "Spies" in their ranks. (No actual spies.) :Steals over 3,000,000 gold dragons, 954,033 silver stags, 56,514,096 Bronze pennies from Baelish. (3.5m GD) Apollos defeats the assassination attempt with Sandor Clegane and has Cersei and Joffrey sent to a prison and becomes Master of Coin; see Chap 5 for more. *In King's Landing. Ned and Apollos are called to a meeting of the Small Council, and Apollos reveals Baelish's crimes and returns the 3 million GD. Baelish is attainded and executed. Apollos arranged payment of debts to the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Faith. Apollos knowingly sets off the war early, to divert more to the Wall as an expendable defense force. He learns a loophole in Kinslaying: You just don't have to save them. The Lannister/Tully-Arryn war Apollos quickly seized territory and arrived at Riverrun, where he "conquered" them in a single night. Houses Goodbrook, Darry, Mooton, and Ryger secretly aid the Lannister force. Hadrian was sent to Highgarden to negotiate another advantage for House Lannister. Percival cuts a swath of destruction through enemy forces, killing thousands, and taking hundreds of useful prisoners, seizes Raventree Hall and wipes out House Blackwood, only sparing the women. Alexander seized Pinkmaiden, wiping out House Piper. Lannister Banners were hung on their new conquests. House Goodbrook is promised Acorn Hall and High Heart. William sieges Seagard, having taken it by surprise and captured the Mallister fleet. Vale fleet captured and taken it Lannisport, Vale blockaded. Houses Mooton & Darry pledge support of Lannisters and are sent reinforcements to aid them. Hadrian arrived in Highgarden and made House Lannister's offer to buy food at 5% above value, but has trouble achieving his secondary objective of wooing Margaery Tyrell. Apollos elevates his Uncle Kevan to Lord status and proclaims him Lord Kevan Lannister of Riverrun, Chief Bannerman of the Riverlands, and Lord of House Lannister of Riverrun. Hadrian arranged for the Westerlands to buy the food designated for the Riverlands and Vale, offended the Tyrells when they rejected a Lannister husband for Margaery and went to retrieve the Airships. William had overwhelmed Seagard and arrived near The Twins and Percival had utterly destroyed all those who opposed his conquest. Apollos and Alexander took the southern side of the Red Fork and sent a smaller force to take smaller holdings. Apollos had fortified his new holdings to ensure that he kept them. Rewarded Targaryen loyalists with more land, wealth and power. Recovered ten times the costs the campaign had cost in loot. 5k men joined the Night's Watch, and a lot died so that Apollos could breed loyalty into the next generation. The Westerlands could draw on the Riverlands & Vale for resources, especially food and metals. A generational tax was implemented to further profits for the homeland. Harrenhal completely restored and curse removed. Airships/Zeppelins unveiled, intimidating the Reach and other Kingdoms via spies. William and Percival seize Lady Forlorn from the Corbray's of Hearts Home. Apollos single-handedly took the Bloody Gate, and had it occupied. Lysa Arryn beheaded and hundreds of knights of the vale killed. War for the Vale ends: over 15k killed, 4k joined the Night's Watch, the rest bent the knee and swore fealty to House Lannister. Most noble houses were eradicated in the Vale, but given to Lannister loyalists who had proven themselves. Apollos used mind control to create stability in newly conquered territories. Recovered the war costs, five times over. House Lannister wealth in GD: 36m. Apollos returned to King's Landing to surrender Robin Arryn, and learns that Daemon had gotten Daenerys pregnant and that the Small Council had ordered an assassination of the three. He was informed that Ned was extorted into remaining silent on his investigation. Apollos began his plot to kill Robert and be named Regent and Hand of the King, but needed to conquer the Stepstones first; as a new Seventh Kingdom. Apollos, Tyrion, Varys and Ned visited the Olympus refuge; Daemon was disinherited, stripped of his Valyrian steel sword, and Apollos proposed marriage to Daenerys, who accepted. The Clash of Stags & Lions King Robert Baratheon was discreetly killed in a humiliating fashion by Apollos Lannister and proclaims him Lord Regent, Protector of the Realm, and Hand of the King. Apollos sets the Baratheon brothers against other while building up the thrones and House Lannister's power further. Tyrion Master of Coin, He and Apollos share Master of Laws duties, and de-corrupt the City Watch and reform it. Ned's letter to Stannis was destroyed by one of Stannis servants, leaving him with no evidence. When Stannis and Renly both proclaimed themselves King, Apollos attainted them and all those who supported them and gained most of the Royal Fleet. Renly lost almost all of his support, only retaining the Tyrells who were defeated. The Tyrells were forced to continue shipping food to King's Landing at reduced costs or have Loras Tyrell exposed as a homosexual, condemned and persecuted by the Faith, and then have their family attainted and conquered. Shireen Baratheon left behind in Dragonstone, Apollos cures her of Greyscale and take her somewhere "safer", where she could be manipulated. William, Percival, and Oberyn Martell begin conquest of Stepstones, Tyrosh, & sacking of Lys. Debts to the Faith and Iron Bank paid, but loot from just above would be split between Houses Lannister and Martell. The conquered holdings would be a joint venture between both houses and the ruling Great House established there would be Dornish and Westerlands, giving both a common ally. Apollos began defending Godswoods and killing those who tried burning or cutting them with malicious intent. Apollos revealed parts of his past life and sent Randyll Tarly an offer to betray the Tyrells in exchange for more territory and consideration to replace them in several positions. Apollos attaints large numbers of nobles who hadn't fallen in line: Houses Florent, Seaworth, Caron, Musgood, Peasebury, Fossoway, Connington, Errol, Estermont, Grandison, Tarth, Trant, Wylde, Dondarrion, Selmy, and Swann. He proclaimed that all those followed those liars, traitors, and would be Kinslayers traitors, but offered them a chance to defect in return for pardons and labeled those that kill those who defect murderers. Houses Caron, Dondarrion, Selmy, and Swann swear fealty to House Martell and the Iron Throne. Dorne was awarded the Dornish Marches and the surrendering houses were pardoned. Randyll Tarly refused Apollos' offer and he and his son were assassinated inside Renly's camp, their heads each placed beside the sleeping Mace Tyrell and Renly Baratheon. Samwell Tarly was made the new Lord Tarly and given the previously promised holdings. Lady Arwyn Oakheart was arrested, upon her refusal to take Apollos' offer, and her agreeable son was made Lord and was given his mothers holdings and the Shield Islands; a point of attack for the other side. Gilly was freed from Craster, as part of Samwell's deal with Apollos. Stannis' forces reduced to a few thousand men and crew for several dozen ships, with the backing of House Florent and Seaworth. Apollos offered pardons to Renly Baratheon's supporters in exchange for bending the knee and paying fines, and labeled Stannis a Kinslayer, traitor, rebel, and oathbreaker. He also planned to expose Melisandre's actions and sic the High Septon on Stannis. Stepstones and Tyrosh taken and the latter sacked. House Lannister value: 50m GD. Myrcella and Trystane were betrothed, though Apollos only did it so that she could be happy. Apollos began preparing for Stannis' desperate last attempt to end the war by attacking them directly at King's Landing. He called sixty thousand from the Westerlands and offered the Tyrell's amnesty and a reduced fine, in exchange for fighting against Stannis. Ser Barristan told the story of Apollos' flight from Rhaegar's camp. Battle of the Blackwater Apollos surveyed the Bay and City from above in his personal Airship, The Lion's Wrath. Succeeded in his goals for recruitment, Cersei killed herself, Joffrey was depressed and was considering doing the same. The Lannister Airforce bombs Stannis' fleet, destroying it, and Apollos casually and easily destroyed Melisandre. Apollos killed a couple thousand soldiers and looted objects of value from all soldiers and ships. Took Stannis prisoner after ensuring that he would survive. The Lionguard fought the Golden Company and won, suffering 56 & 10,000 casualties respectably. Stannis' fleet wiped out, along with most of his soldiers in the Airship bombing. Apollos personally slew thousands. Tommen killed ten men while being protected by the Kingsguard. A chain was constructed at the mouth of Blackwater Bay to prevent entrance or escape. The Tyrell's almost arrived late, but another late arriving force of 10,000 was nearing King's Landing. *Could raise 140,000 soldiers in a short time. 220,000 at peak. 500,000 levies, which are all trained and receive refresher training every six months. Population 20 million. 4 million for the Riverlands and Vale, 2.5 million for the Lannister Islands. Stannis and noble supporters will be hanged. Lannister fleet and forces will be position to aid allies if Tyrells betray. airforce bombs landing vessels. Chain constructed in bay for defense and containment. Notes Marriage age: sixteen for boys, and after menstruating for girls. Apollos legitimizes useful bastards, under the guise of them having "Risen above their bad circumstances and proven themselves." and "They will prove their worth." Rebuild Castamere and Tarbeck Hall and give them to most capable sons or family. MONETARY WEALTH: 573,937k GD, 954,033 silver stags, 56,514,096 Bronze pennies Took several million in metals from the battle-fields of King's Landing. Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai Sack Qarth and sieze fleets to remove tolls, or use portals to bypass it. steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. Form a small royal army? http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:House_Targaryen_retainers Rhaegar could see the future. Awarded Dornish Marches to House Martell to punish Renly Baratheon and the Reach. Give Garlan Tyrell Brightwater Keep as a reward for going above and beyond what was required of him, and Samwell Tarly not aiding his new ally. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Garlan_Tyrell Offer to restore Willas Tyrell's leg through surgery or sorcery. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones taken http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh taken http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys taken and Lannister fleet becomes among the best in the world. Two massive ships named after Apollos and Tywin. Restored Harrenhal to be controlled by either Daemon or Aethon. They Eyrie will be given to the other one. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones. jpg ---part of the above. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) Iron Islands, 1000 leagues. 78,414 leagues, second only to the North in size https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros Seized Vale fleet: 200 ships. Houses Darry, Goodbrook, Mooton, and Ryger are all Targaryen loyal houses. :Darry near Inn at Crossroads, Goodbrook near Acorn Hall. Mooton, Maidenpool. Ryger, unknown. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Riverlands http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Vale_of_Arryn http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Vale_mountain_clans --use against Vale. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore, and Boros Blount all cripplied and cast out of the Kingsguard. Replaced with Ser Balon Swann, Sandor Clegane, Arys Oakheart, http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney Can Skinchange into dozens of animals. Hunt Shadowcats and Snow Bears. The great northern canal: Two massive complexes that could support a city and with a heavily fortified castle that draws water from springs, has excellent aminities, the canals can have twenty ships sitting side-by-side in it and have places where ships can move to the side. defensive fortifications on both sides of canal, walls for the south side are massively reinforced to the point they rival "the" wall in strength. All the buildings had heat sources aplenty to ensure survival. Apollos' Children: Alexander (276), Percival (277), Bethany (278), and Elizabeth (280). All by his first wife Elizabeth I. Hadrian (282), William (284), Alistair (286), Arthur (288), all by his second, unnamed wife. Two twin children by Queen Rhaella, who were conceived in between marriages. Daemon and Aethon; twin sons. Concessions from Targaryens: Acceptance of Roberts boon to Apollos. Greater independence for his holdings and greater freedom in his ruling style. Permanent Warden of the West status for House Lannister, for his eradication of the Ironborn. Rhaegars son by Elia is Aegon the sixth, Jon Snow is Aegon the seventh. Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list Deal with Stannis. AL a distant Descendant of House Velaryon. Arya uses rapiers, light blades, daggers, and bows. Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately three million Gold Dragons. This debt is three million owed to House Lannister. Petyr Baelish embezzled money from the crown. Killed and secretly stole his wealth, and took over his spy network. Gold hand coins half the value of Gold Dragons, trick toll takers into taking less money. Raid Dothraki's and take their horses, and valuables; 1-3 GDs per horse. Planted Ironwood and Weirwood trees. Ironwood trees for ships and lances? Killed Janos Slynt & any corrupt member of the City Watch. Amory Lorch, Meryn Trant, Polliver, Karl Tanner (When he outlives his use), Locke, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore, Turned Dragonstone into a major trading power, used to benefit Lannisters indirectly. War ballons/air-ships for Lannister power. http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crown http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. Apollos hatches his dragon using a rapist as part of the ritual. This secret weapon would eventually aid him greatly, and his dragon would be older, larger, and much more powerful. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, and have breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and light armor. Velaryon. Size of Caraxes as of Season 1/Chap 3. Link to Apollos magic and will gain an enhanced lifespan. Valyrian Steel Arakh, Axe, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Vigilance, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), Red Rain, several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane -4 rapiers. *Apollos/Percy's personal sword is the Destroyer, arrogantly named after himself. A Longsword. He may use another Longsword to dual-wield and kill large numbers. Knowledge of Valyrian spells, knowledge, and recorded history. fifty dragon eggs recovered, several sent to the surviving Targaryens. Apollos kept a alot for himself and began experimenting with Valyrian Sorcery. Poss kill Archmaester Marwyn for his Valyrian steel objects? Forbid and punish rape, horrible, brutal punishments. Due to strong beliefs in law, justice, duty, and discipline. Hanging. Saved Tysha from Tywin. Betroth Alistair to Arya Stark. ^and one to Jeyne Westerling. Mastered the secrets of wildfire creation and slew the Alchemists Guild. Created Greek Fire too. Char Notes Apollos Lannister: 6'3 inches tall, Blonde hair, green eyed, and honed to peak condition. Has powers of PJ from other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double House Lannister's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Apollos is an incredible spymaster. *Pycell and Varys serve him, and favor him over his family because Apollos rewards loyalty... and he scares the hell out of them. *Qyburn is one of his most loyal supporters and resides in his retinue, and is extensively funded for his research. Qyburns skills in Necromancy were greatly appreciated. Can reattach limbs within 6-12 hours without preservation or up to months later with preservation. *Apollos makes it a policy to control religious figures. Languages: Apollos reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and later even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Transcripts http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of dialogue. https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ THIRD PERSON POV WORDS: he, she, it, him, her, his, hers, himself, herself, itself, they, them theirs, themselves Category:Timelines